


Lucky Charm

by persephoneapple



Series: A Series of Nonsensical Events [36]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, Lucky Charm, M/M, Surprises, Veterinarian Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:00:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23182888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/persephoneapple/pseuds/persephoneapple
Summary: "Don't worry, Draco," Harry says, "you'lllovethis surprise."Draco isn't so sure about that.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: A Series of Nonsensical Events [36]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/133659
Comments: 2
Kudos: 61





	Lucky Charm

**Author's Note:**

> **Lucky Charm**  
>  **Harry/Draco, Teddy [G, 1680 words]**  
>  **Disclaimer:** JK Rowling and co own everything. I am writing for fun and not for profit.  
>  **A/N:** Unbeta'd and I am not a vet, so I Googled some information. It's probably simple and vague. Hope you still enjoy!

The Floo roars to life in the room next to Draco’s office, distracting him long enough to splatter ink over his notes. He quickly Vanishes the extra ink on the parchment, before standing up to see if Harry and Teddy have returned from visiting the Weasleys. His bones crack and ache, and a quick _Tempus_ lets Draco know that he has spent the last three hours revising for his exams.

“Draco! Draco!” Teddy’s excited voice carries through the flat, but he stops just before he enters Draco’s home office. A few months ago, Teddy had learned his lesson the hard way about entering Draco’s office unannounced, barging in on an experiment Draco had set up. Neither Draco nor Harry had been able to get rid of the cat whiskers on Teddy’s face for a few hours and had to finally ask Hermione for help.

Teddy knocks on the door. “Draco, are you in there? I have a surprise for you.”

 _Oh_ , Draco thinks, grinning. He loves surprises and gifts, particularly if it’s one of Mrs Weasley’s desserts. He quickly unlocks the door, saying “Come in, Teddy.”

Teddy peeks from behind the door. “You have to close your eyes.”

Draco raises an eyebrow. “Why would I do that?”

“Or it won’t be a proper surprise, silly!” Teddy laughs and he steps into the room holding his hands behind his back. Draco opens his mouth to decline when Harry joins Teddy and says, “Don’t worry, Draco, you’ll _love_ this surprise.”

Draco presses his lips in a thin line, just so that nothing negative escapes his mouth. He doesn’t like the way Harry has said _love_.

“Hold out your hands, please?” Teddy asks, his eyes wide. “I want you to guess what it is.”

Expecting a ‘treat’ from Weasley’s joke shop, Draco tries his best to smooth out his expression as he closes his eyes. He hears Harry’s low laugh and Teddy’s giggles as an item drops into his hands. It’s very hard, cold, and fuzzy and Draco grimaces. 

_For Merlin’s sake_! Draco thinks. He training to be a veterinarian; he should be used to all kinds of creatures, especially if he hopes to pass his exams tomorrow. 

“Is this an owl pellet?” he finally asks. It’s the closest thing he can think of on such short notice.

“Yuck, no! Wait, don’t open your eyes yet!” Teddy exclaims. “I bet it’s something you’ve never seen before.”

“Not likely,” Draco says, but before he has a chance to open his eyes, a handkerchief is already wrapping around head, courtesy of Harry’s wandless magic.

“No cheating,” Harry says.

“Potter,” Draco warns. Draco only says the surname when he’s annoyed. “Did you bring me a dead animal? Not even I can bring back the dead. That’s more of your specialty, remember?” Draco has only said the most outrageous thing to cross his mind, but judging from the silence, Draco thinks he’s close to the truth.

“Merlin, no! Why would you think that? Are you exhausted? Has all the revising done things to your mind? Should you be admitted to the Janus Thickey ward?” Harry manages to say. “The item you’re holding should help you on your exam tomorrow.”

“Help me? How will this, whatever it is, help me? It doesn’t feel like Felix Felicis, which I might add, is illegal for me to use,” Draco says.

Before Harry can respond, Teddy tugs on Draco’s shirt and Draco looks down even though he can’t see his cousin. “It’s not really dead, Draco,” Teddy says in a soft voice, “Do you need help guessing what it is?”

Draco shakes his head. “Not yet. Let me properly assess it.” Normally, Draco would have worn latex gloves and examined the creature on the table, casting diagnostic spells with his wand if Muggles weren’t around. Instead, his long fingers traces the thing. He doesn’t know what else to call it, but it’s about two and half inches long, furry, and with slight claws protruding on the end.

Draco pauses, a feeling of dread filling his stomach. Harry wouldn’t dare, not with Teddy around, but Draco has to ask.

“Potter, did you really kill a rabbit?” Draco says at last, frowning. “Or perhaps a weasel?” Draco quickly pulls off the handkerchief. He sees Harry bent over in laughter, barely able to breathe as he wipes away tears.

“No, he didn’t kill Mr Hoppy!” Teddy says. All three turn to look at the corner of Draco’s office that houses the first patient that Draco had ever treated. Mr Hoppy, a black rabbit with a pink nose, named because he had broken his leg hopping down from a tree after a bout of Teddy’s underage magic, is Teddy’s pet. Draco breathes a sigh of relief when he realises that Mr Hoppy is also very much alive, even if he’s sleeping peacefully at the moment.  
Draco holds up the white rabbit’s foot. “Care to explain?”

“It’s to bring you luck tomorrow,” Teddy says. “It’s a lucky rabbit’s foot.”

Draco frowns. “Why do I need this?”

“Not that you need it, but it’s a lucky charm. Grandpa Weasley told me that it’s Muggle, so you can have it with you in the exam room,” Teddy answers. He goes behind the desk and gives Draco a hug, whispering, “You’re going to do great tomorrow. Soon you’ll take care of all the sick animals.”

At those words, a lump forms in Draco’s throat. “Thank you, Teddy,” Draco says, giving him another hug.

“Why don’t you go and take a shower, Teddy. You can help me with dinner and then eat those delicious biscuits Grandma Molly made,” Harry says, to which Teddy eagerly nods and runs out of the room. 

Draco sits down at the desk, ready to pick up his quill and book and resume revising. He flips through the pages, all the while feeling Harry’s eyes on him.

“You’re going to do great tomorrow, Draco. Stop stressing.”

“I am not stressing,” Draco replies, but even he knows he’s not fooling Harry. 

Harry raises an eyebrow. “What do you call this, then?” Harry asks, waving a hand around the room. “You’ve spent that last few weeks in this office and you haven’t been taking care of yourself properly.” 

Hearing the worried tone in Harry’s voice, Draco takes a moment to really look around the room. Mr Hoppy wakes up and begins to nibble on lettuce, unaware he’s being watched. There’s skeletons of both magical and Muggle creatures that hang from the ceiling, along with several mobiles of bats and different bird species. On every available surface there are displays and vials of animal organs. His bookcases are lined with books on dogs, cats, and birds as well as magical creatures. For the past week Draco has been wandering around his office looking over everything that he’s collected over the past several years, even taking to reading his journals and notes on the classes he’s attended at the Muggle university.

There’s too much information and yet at the same time there is not enough.

“I need to know this,” Draco says at last, trying not to sound frustrated. “I don’t know what’s going to be on the exam tomorrow and I’ve come so far to fail now.”

Harry pinches the bridge of his nose and sighs. “Let me ask you a question.”

“You already did,” Draco replies, going back to reading his notes.

Harry takes the book out of Draco’s hands. 

“Give that back, Potter!” 

“No. Let me ask you several questions that might be on the exam tomorrow. If you get them right, then I’ll choose what you do for the rest of the evening.”

“That hardly seems fair.”

Harry smiles. “You’re right, Draco, but I’ve picked up a few tricks by marrying a Slytherin.” He pulls out a chair and sits in front of Draco’s desk. “Besides, I’ll make it worth your time. What do you say?”

“Okay,” Draco agrees. He really can’t resist showing off what he’s learned.

Harry opens a book and flips through the pages. “We’ll start off easy. How can you tell if a cat is pregnant?”

“Harry, we don’t even own any cats.”

“Please answer the question.”

“Obviously the cat’s stomach is swollen and we would use an ultrasound to confirm it’s a pregnancy and not a tumor. Don’t make these questions too easy, Potter, or else I’ll think you’re up to something.”

Harry shrugs. “Perhaps. Now show me how to fix a bird’s broken wing.” Harry conjures a stuffed bird to which Draco folds the broken wing against the bird’s body and wraps vet tape around the wing making sure it’s secure.

Draco holds the bird in the palm of his hand for Harry to inspect. “After this, just observe the bird for a few days until fully healed. And the last question, Potter?”

“What do you do if a rattlesnake bites a Muggle?”

“Get away from the rattlesnake and cover the wound with a clean bandage. Call the local emergency number and get an antivenin shot as soon as possible. If you’re a wizard, just take a potion that will remove all traces of the venom. I believe that Professor Snape would have had a better chance of survival if he had had the potion on hand when he was attacked by Nagini.”

Harry nods and closes the book. “I knew you would remember everything about snakes. Still a Slytherin after all these years.”

Draco smirks. “Always. I see you’re still a Gryffindor, asking questions you don’t have any clue about.”

Harry shrugs. “I may not know the answers, but you do.” He stands up and waves his wand to stack the parchment and journals neatly on the desk, before extinguishing the candles. At the door, he turns around and says, “You’re smart and you have your lucky rabbit’s foot. I think what you need is a delicious dinner, a relaxing bath, and a massage to relieve your stress. Do you agree?”

Draco joins Harry at the door, kissing him deeply. “With a happy ending?”

Harry winks. “If you’re lucky.”


End file.
